After Sanditon
by Factoryne
Summary: Et après? Trois ans après, une suite que j'ai construite en quelques heures, et rédigée en quelques jours... Puis quelques modifications de chapitres pour que la fin devienne une suite, au vu des nouvelles idées qui ont germé.
1. Détestation

PARTIE 1

1\. Détestation

Sidney Parker se redressa et commença à se rhabiller sans plus prêter aucune attention à la femme de mauvaise vie qu'il avait chevauchée quelques minutes auparavant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce lieu des plaisirs, il essayait de ne penser à rien.

Il y pénétrait poussé par un besoin animal, et s'appliquait au plus grand détachement possible dans ces relations tarifées, sans toutefois se laisser aller à une quelconque brutalité ou méchanceté.

C'est pour cela que les filles l'appréciaient et rivalisaient de minauderie pour être choisies. Et sans doute aussi parce qu'elles devinaient une tristesse abyssale en lui, un désespoir sans fond, et une détestation de lui-même, qu'elles jugeaient bien injuste au regard de la gentillesse et du respect qu'il ne pouvait masquer lors de leurs brèves relations.

Sidney salua brièvement la fille alanguie sur le lit, en s'appliquant à ne surtout pas croiser son regard, de peur d'y lire la pitié qu'il méritait, et sortit précipitamment.

Comme à chaque fois depuis trois ans, il se détestait pour ses mœurs de célibataire, qui ne pouvaient masquer son mariage raté.

Comme Miss Charlotte Heywood l'en avait supplié, lors de leurs adieux sur la lande qui surplombait Sanditon, il s'était promis d'être le plus attentionné des maris pour Eliza Campion, mais en vain.

Dès les préparatifs du mariage, alors que les futurs époux devaient choisir ensemble les détails de l'organisation, il avait compris que l'Eliza qu'il avait chéri plus de dix ans en arrière et qui lui avait causé un si grand chagrin, n'était plus.

Il avait face à lui une comtesse précocement veuve, devenue immensément riche et puissante par son précédent mariage, et qui prenait plaisir aux jeux de cour et aux conversations qui pouvaient faire et défaire une réputation en quelques bons mots.

Il avait perdu, il y a 10 ans, une jeune fille ambitieuse et désireuse de s'élever dans l'échelle sociale, il venait de retrouver une femme orgueilleuse, avide de pouvoir, et dont le seul critère de jugement des autres était le rang de naissance.

Il avait ainsi très vite compris, lors de la période prénuptiale, qu'elle était revenue vers lui non pas pour faire renaître l'amour qui avait existé entre eux, mais pour acquérir le haut rang dont il était issu par sa naissance.

Elle avait déjà l'argent, elle recherchait le titre, et Sidney, bien que sans richesse significative, était un des seuls partis qui pouvait lui permettre de l'acquérir.

A bien y penser, cette situation était cynique. Si Eliza convoitait son titre et sa notoriété, lui avait accepté ce mariage pour disposer de l'argent de sa future femme, argent dont il avait besoin pour mettre en œuvre le projet d'une vie, celui de son frère Tom : l'édification de la station balnéaire de Sanditon.

En regardant s'avancer Eliza dans l'église le jour de leur union, Sidney avait déjà la conviction que l'amour qu'ils avaient éprouvé dix ans auparavant l'un pour l'autre n'existait plus entre eux et ne renaîtrait jamais.

Mais il avait espéré qu'ils parviendraient au moins à rendre leur vie commune respectueuse et agréable, par des sujets de conversation qui élèvent l'esprit et forment le respect mutuel, ou par des centres d'intérêts communs.

Là encore, la désillusion avait été rapide et sans appel : Eliza aimait Londres, les intrigues de cour et l'exaltation que lui offrait sa capacité à détruire les réputations Sidney aimait le grand air, les activités sportives que proposaient la campagne et la mer, mais surtout s'appliquait à construire le monde en s'investissant pleinement dans le projet d'édification de la ville moderne de Sanditon.

Ainsi, dès le premier mois de leur mariage, le mépris et l'indifférence qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avaient crû si violemment que Sidney avait quitté leur hôtel particulier de Londres pour se réfugier chez son frère Tom, à Sanditon.

Depuis, il ne retournait à Londres que lorsque ses activités professionnelles l'y obligeaient et n'y restait alors qu'une journée, évitant soigneusement de dormir au domicile conjugal. Sa nuit de noces avec Eliza, dépourvue de toute la tendresse et l'attention dont il avait rêvé, lui avait laissé un tel souvenir amer qu'il s'était appliqué à ne plus jamais approcher la chambre de sa femme durant ces trois années de mariage.

Aucun enfant n'était bien sûr né de cette situation de couple si singulière, mais Eliza semblait s'être accommodée de ce mode de vie. Elle était d'ailleurs trop orgueilleuse pour laisser paraître un quelconque ressentiment.

Plongé dans ses pensées qui se faisaient plus lancinantes de jour en jour, Sidney regagna son domicile, une confortable maison de célibataire qu'il s'était fait construire au centre de Sanditon dès sa première année de mariage, à deux pas de Trafalgar House et de son frère Tom.

Il aperçut un télégramme sur le plateau de la console de l'entrée. Le texte était lapidaire, à l'image de ses relations avec Eliza :

présentation à la Reine mardi 22 janvier – obligation de venir – rendez-vous à la maison à 18h00 pour prendre la calèche ensemble – Eliza

Sidney soupira, c'était le seul événement mondain de l'année qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser à son épouse, s'il souhaitait préserver le peu de réputation qu'il restait au sujet de leur mariage.


	2. Sidération

2\. Sidération

Charlotte Heywood chercha du regard Lady Susan Wholster. Il était évident qu'elle ne savait quoi penser de la tenue de bal qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Elle avait besoin de l'assentiment de sa plus grande amie.

Lady Susan approuva de la tête et sourit à Charlotte pour lui redonner confiance. Elle la sentait inconfortablement fébrile à l'approche de sa présentation à la Reine.

Lady Susan comptait bien lui apporter tout son soutien dans cette épreuve, d'autant que c'était elle qui l'avait entraînée depuis plus de deux ans dans cette aventure.

A la suite de sa première visite à Sanditon, lors de la Regate, Lady Susan avait espéré avoir rapidement des nouvelles de Charlotte Heywood. Elle s'attendait notamment à l'annonce d'un mariage qui lui semblait certain.

En effet, la façon dont Charlotte avait parlé de Sidney Parker lors de leur rencontre inopinée au bal des Molesley ne pouvait tromper personne sinon elle-même : elle était, malgré sa volonté, tombée amoureuse de Mr Parker.

Et le regard dont celui-ci avait entouré Charlotte lorsqu'il était venu la chercher pour l'inviter à danser était si éloquent, malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait à conserver une attitude froide et distante, que Lady Susan en avait très facilement conclu que ces deux-là étaient profondément épris l'un de l'autre, et que l'annonce d'un prochain mariage était certaine.

Cette attirance s'était bien sûre à nouveau ressentie lors de la Régate de Sanditon, mais Lady Susan s'était alors inquiétée de l'emprise néfaste de Mrs Eliza Campion sur Mr Parker.

Néanmoins, elle était retournée à Londres confiante, attendant de façon certaine que sa grande amie Charlotte Heywood lui annonce son prochain mariage avec Mr Sidney Parker.

Quelle n'avait donc pas été sa déception lorsque, lors d'une des nombreuses réceptions de cour auxquelles elle participait, elle avait appris de la bouche même de Mrs Eliza Campion que celle-ci épouserait en secondes noces le mois suivant Mr Sidney Parker. Elle avait alors détesté la suffisance avec laquelle Mrs Eliza avait fait cette annonce, fanfaronnant comme si elle avait remporté le plus beau trophée d'un quelconque safari en brousse.

Lady Susan, au désespoir pour son amie Charlotte, avait laissé passer quelques mois d'observation, au cours desquels il était apparu que Mr Sidney Parker avait fait le choix de ne participer à aucune mondanité londonienne. Sa nouvelle épouse s'y présentait systématiquement seule.

Une discrète enquête, diligentée par sa fidèle femme de chambre Dorothea auprès du personnel de la nouvelle Mrs Sidney Parker, avait pu lui apprendre qu'il avait déserté le lit conjugal dès la nuit de noces passée, et qu'il avait déménagé loin de Londres et de Mrs Eliza dès leur premier mois de mariage.

Lady Susan ne révéla jamais ces indiscrétions, mais elle eut ainsi la confirmation que Mr Parker avait épousé Eliza Campion pour une autre raison que de l'amour.

Ainsi, Lady Susan en avait secrètement déduit que la désertion, par Mr Sidney Parker, du foyer conjugal trahissait clairement l'inclination de son coeur.

Assurée que Mr Sidney Parker avait fait le choix de ne plus paraître en société, Lady Susan s'était mise en quête, auprès de Mrs Mary Parker, de l'adresse du Domaine des Heywood, et avait entrepris d'écrire à la mère de Charlotte.

La surprise de Mrs Heywood avait été grande lorsque la renommée Lady Susan Wholster, célèbre amie du Prince Regent, s'était présentée en leur Domaine et lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de l'amitié de Charlotte Heywood.

Lady Susan proposait ainsi que Charlotte lui tienne compagnie dans sa vie quotidienne jusqu'à un prochain mariage, dont elle avait souligné que sa présence à Londres, dans les meilleurs salons, en faciliterait l'accès et la grandeur.

Les époux Heywood n'avaient jamais recherché un tel avenir pour leur fille aînée, mais la vie monotone et recluse que Charlotte s'attachait inexplicablement à observer depuis son retour de Sanditon ne les agréait pas.

Aussi conclurent-ils très facilement que l'agitation et les mondanités d'une vie de cour ne pouvaient qu'être bénéfiques à Charlotte, pour la sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle se complaisait.

Ils acceptèrent en remerciant chaleureusement Lady Susan, insistant sur le fait qu'ils lui seraient éternellement redevables de cette nouvelle vie qu'elle offrait à Charlotte.

Ainsi, au cours des deux années qui venaient de s'écouler, Charlotte avait peu à peu appris les codes et usages des salons londoniens aux côtés de Lady Susan.

Elle s'était révélée une jeune fille distinguée, à l'élégance naturelle, suivant à la lettre et de façon très appliquée les enseignements de Lady Susan et de ses plus fidèles amies.

Elle n'avait toutefois jamais renié la spontanéité et l'a-propos qui la caractérisaient. Ainsi, elle était très appréciée dans les salons pour sa conversation pleine d'esprit et de compassion.

Lady Susan, qui s'était jetée à bras-le-corps dans cette entreprise, louait tous les jours le hasard qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Charlotte Heywood, un soir de bal.

Elle vivait, depuis l'arrivée de Charlotte dans son foyer, une expérience dont elle n'avait osé rêver jusqu'alors : elle transférait sur Charlotte tout l'amour filial qu'elle n'avait jamais pu investir sur quiconque, par absence cruelle de descendance.

La Présentation de Charlotte à la Reine était l'apogée de cette ascension.

Bien sûr, certaines dames malfaisantes et aigries, avec à leur tête Eliza Parker, avaient bien essayé d'empêcher la candidature de Charlotte Heywood à cette Présentation à la Reine, arguant que son maigre titre de noblesse de province n'était pas assez respectable pour faire face à la Reine, et rabaisserait considérablement le niveau de cet événement.

Néanmoins, Lady Susan avait habilement fait jouer ses relations et avait eu l'occasion de susurrer elle-même à la Reine que la noblesse de cœur était parfois plus respectable que la noblesse de titre.

Ainsi Charlotte allait, la semaine prochaine, être présentée à la Reine, ce qui la validerait auprès de l'ensemble de la noblesse de cour comme l'une des leurs, et lui ouvrirait de manière certaine les portes d'un excellent et fructueux mariage.

Comme un signe du destin relié directement à cette dernière pensée, le Prince Régent entra à cet instant dans le salon de Lady Susan où se tenaient les essayages d'avant-bal.

Le Prince Régent dirigea immédiatement son regard vers Charlotte, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer chez Lady Susan en quelques occasions.

L'éclair dans ses yeux, et le moment de sidération qu'il eut lorsqu'il détailla Charlotte, qui restait absorbée dans la contemplation de sa robe de jeune Première, n'échappèrent pas à l'oeil avisé de Lady Susan.


	3. Virage

3\. Virage

Le cortège funèbre quitta le cimetière de Sanditon et se dirigea vers le château de feu Lady Denham. En arrivant dans la salle de réception du château, préparée pour le banquet qui conclurait les obsèques de Lady Denham, Lady Esther Babington pensa qu'elle n'était pas revenue au château depuis son propre mariage.

Ici-même, le destin lui avait joué un sacré tour.

La vie de Lady Esther n'avait été, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Babington, que mensonge et aliénation, sans aucune perspective d'avenir.

Elle souhaitait alors par-dessus tout quitter le château de Sanditon, dont elle sentait intuitivement que l'atmosphère était toxique, et que l'emprise que Lord Edward Denham exerçait sur elle ne pourrait en aucun cas être favorable à son désir d'épanouissement.

Aussi, elle avait jugé qu'un mariage avec Lord Babington était la meilleure opportunité de vie qui lui soit donnée, même si ce devait être une union sans passion.

Néanmoins, en son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté aveuglément, elle était déjà attirée par cet homme qui la faisait rire et l'attendrissait.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas compris Lord Babington lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa demande, au bal de mi-saison de Sanditon. Il lui avait confié qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'aime, et que son estime lui suffirait à être heureux dans le mariage qu'il espérait contracter avec elle.

C'était là un don de soi dont le concept lui était alors totalement étranger.

Depuis, elle s'étonnait chaque jour de la joie que ce mariage lui apportait.

Dès la nuit de noces, la tendresse et la douceur de celui qu'elle avait osé, à cette occasion et pour la première fois, appeler Matthew, lui avaient fait découvrir un mode de relations conjugales qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.

Et c'était elle qui, au terme de leur première étreinte, avait appelé de ses caresses insistantes Matthew à recommencer.

Elle avait intuitivement ressenti le besoin de s'ouvrir plus intensément à son mari, et d'explorer les chaudes sensations partiellement couvertes par la douleur ressentie lors de la première étreinte.

Matthew s'y était employé assidûment, les menant alors tous deux vers le premier et flamboyant orgasme de leur union.

Outre les plaisirs de la chair qu'Esther explora passionnément, la vie qu'elle mena durant ces premiers mois était si entourée et protégée par l'amour sans bornes et la gentillesse naturelle de Lord Babington, que ce flot d'adoration et de bienveillance l'avait très rapidement fait chavirer.

Depuis, elle en était certaine, elle ne respectait plus seulement Matthew Babington, elle l'aimait, passionnément, et s'attachait à lui offrir autant de bonheur qu'il ne lui en avait donné dès leur premier jour ensemble.

L'arrivée de Thomas, leur fils aîné, au terme de leur première année de mariage, puis de Léonore leur deuxième enfant, avaient parachevé ce bonheur conjugal.

Mais Esther avait aussi eu la joie d'accueillir une autre source de bonheur en son foyer : Miss Georgiana Lambe.

Esther avait été touchée par la marque d'estime de Sidney Parker à son égard, en la choisissant pour faire de Miss Georgiana Lambe une jeune fille accomplie.

Tout comme Matthew, il avait su détecter, derrière l'attitude distanciée et acide qu'elle arborait face aux inconnus, l'humanité et la fidélité qu'elle réservait aux siens.

Néanmoins, jusqu'au moment d'accueillir Georgina, elle n'avait pas imaginé la complicité qui s'instaurerait rapidement entre elles.

Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été difficiles, Miss Lambe était très méfiante et farouche : elle avait quitté son entourage proche des Antilles, pour vivre dans la grise et froide ville de Londres. Elle y était entourée d'un tuteur qu'elle jugeait distant et sans cœur, Sidney Parker, et d'un couple, les Babington, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais Georgiana était très rapidement sortie de sa réserve, à l'occasion de ses échanges avec Lord Babington, dont elle avait tout de suite ressenti la gentillesse spontanée.

Elle l'adulait depuis qu'il lui avait conté, avec beaucoup d'humour, sa cour désespérée à Esther, et le rapprochement inespéré de sa future épouse au terme d'un bal mouvementé.

Lord Babington incarnait aux yeux de Georgiana tout ce à quoi elle rêvait : l'amour inconditionnel et désintéressé d'un homme pour une jeune femme.

Le contact avec Esther avait été plus difficile, du fait de leurs similitudes : même attitude sauvage et méfiante, même froideur au premier abord.

Mais toutes deux avaient progressivement compris que leur esprit de contradiction, de rébellion, et la pointe de cynisme qui teintait systématiquement leur discours, les plaçaient sur un mode de communication identique.

Elles en avaient rapidement fait un jeu, en l'utilisant tout d'abord aux dépens de Lord Babington qui, heureusement pour lui, gardait en toutes circonstances une attitude aimable et débonnaire.

Ce jeu complice entre elles s'était poursuivi ensuite dans les salons londoniens, pour piquer au vif certaines douairières acariâtres, ou pour choquer quelques jeunes filles crédules.

Ainsi, Esther et Matthew Babington considéraient aujourd'hui Georgiana comme leur fille et avaient à cœur son bonheur.

Georgiana, devenue proche d'Esther, lui avait confié son amour pour Mr Otis Molyneux, malgré la trahison de ce dernier.

Après quelques mois de réflexion, la fougue d'Esther l'avait emportée sur sa raison, et elle avait convoqué le jeune homme, afin d'éprouver la force de son amour pour Georgiana.

Sa première impression sur Otis ayant été favorable, Esther avait décidé de prendre en main l'avenir d'Otis, et par là même le destin de Georgiana.

Ainsi, elle avait orchestré, au cours des trois années suivantes, en toute discrétion, des entretiens hebdomadaires, au cours desquels elle aidait le jeune Otis à se défaire de sa passion pour le jeu, à mener ses choix de carrière et à organiser son ascension sociale et financière.

Elle était dure et inflexible avec Otis, exigeait des résultats immédiats de lui, mais le tenait motivé par la promesse d'un avenir avec Georgiana.

Invariablement, au terme de chaque entretien, Esther laissait Georgiana discuter avec Otis, sous sa surveillance, s'assurant ainsi que l'amour qui les animait ne faiblissait pas.

Ces pratiques de chaperonnage quelques peu libertaires faisaient sourire Lord Babington. La décence aurait dû l'obliger à interdire à son épouse d'agir de la sorte.

Mais il n'avait cure des conventions, depuis qu'il s'était libéré de l'emprise hautaine et dépourvue d'amour filial de ses parents. D'autant qu'il était bien incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa chère épouse.

Lord Babington eut, le jour des obsèques de Lady Denham, la confirmation que sa bien-aimée avait eu raison de prendre quelques libertés avec les convenances.

Juste avant l'ouverture du banquet, et après lui avoir présenté ses condoléances, Sidney Parker aborda avec Esther le sujet d'Otis Molyneux.

Esther chercha alors rapidement du regard Georgiana, restée en retrait, pour attirer son attention sur la conversation à venir.

Sidney Parker évoqua tout d'abord l'ascension politique d'Otis Molyneux qui semblait phénoménale et présageait une carrière d'envergure.

De source sûre, il avait appris qu'Otis avait parallèlement réalisé des placements financiers, qui lui permettaient aujourd'hui d'envisager une vie confortable et à l'abri du besoin.

Sidney Parker termina son propos en se tournant instinctivement vers Esther, et en lui demandant s'il n'était pas nécessaire de pardonner à Otis Molyneux ses erreurs du passé.

Il souhaitait en effet reconsidérer la question du mariage de Georgiana à l'éclairage de ces changements.

Esther feignit la surprise et répondit qu'elle allait se renseigner de son côté, puis se laisser le temps de la réflexion avant de prendre une décision quant à l'avenir de Georgiana.

Sidney parut satisfait de la réponse, heureux qu'Esther ne se soit pas offusquée de la possibilité d'un tel mariage, et visiblement plus à l'aise de laisser la décision finale entre les mains d'Esther.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se tourner ostensiblement vers Georgiana pour lui adresser un sourire triomphal, puis de lancer un discret clin d'oeil à son époux, qui s'était contenté d'écouter l'intégralité de la conversation sans se départir d'un révélateur sourire en coin.

Lord Babington ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de l'intelligence et de l'habileté de son épouse bien-aimée, qui confirmait sa conviction profonde, depuis des années déjà, que c'étaient les femmes qui menaient le monde.


	4. Collision

4\. Collision

Charlotte Heywood était emprunte d'un double sentiment de tristesse et d'anxiété.

Elle avait été peinée d'apprendre le décès de Lady Denham et s'était empressée de demander à Lady Susan l'autorisation de se rendre à ses obsèques pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Certes Lady Denham n'avait jamais été tendre, particulièrement avec Charlotte. Mais il était évident que cette aigreur, dans les propos de la vieille dame, trahissait les difficultés que celle-ci avait rencontrées dans sa vie trop tôt solitaire.

Et Charlotte tenait à soutenir son amie Esther Babington dans la perte du dernier être cher de sa famille.

Mais Charlotte était aussi angoissée à l'idée que cet événement lui permette de revoir Mr Sidney Parker. Depuis leurs douloureux adieux sur la colline de Sanditon, trois ans auparavant, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois.

Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'un code de conduite tacite se soit naturellement instauré au sein des familles Parker et Babington : personne ne parlait jamais de Sidney Parker devant Charlotte Heywood, de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée par le bonheur conjugal de ce dernier avec Mrs Eliza.

Elle avait bien trouvé curieux qu'il n'apparaisse jamais à aucun événement mondain au bras de son épouse, et que les seules conversations qu'elle ait entendues à la dérobée indiquaient qu'il avait élu résidence permanente à Sanditon, acharné à l'édification de la ville moderne. Peut-être le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu le bonheur d'avoir des enfants laissait-il à Mr Sidney Parker une liberté de mouvement dont il profitait, avant de se consacrer à sa future vie de famille.

La seule source fiable auprès de laquelle Charlotte prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Sidney était Mrs Eliza Parker elle-même, dans les salons où elles se croisaient invariablement.

Et la réponse était toujours la même, servie par Mrs Eliza avec un sourire radieux : Mr Sidney se portait à merveille et leur vie commune était un véritable bonheur.

Le propos suivant de Mrs Eliza était aussi toujours le même, servi sur un ton moqueur : Miss Charlotte entendait-elle prochainement se fiancer, ou eut-il été préférable qu'elle fréquente des cercles de province, plus à sa portée pour y trouver un mari ?

Grâce à Lady Susan, Charlotte savait aujourd'hui parfaitement faire face à ces situations offensantes et masquer son désarroi, mais elle devait bien s'avouer que Mrs Eliza était douée pour pointer les sujets douloureux de la vie de Charlotte : trois ans après, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier Sidney, et continuait à vivre dans l'attente continuelle d'une apparition de ce dernier, sans rien en espérer.

Ce qu'elle tentait de cacher à Lady Susan, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser aux nombreux jeunes hommes qu'elle côtoyait dans les salons. Ils étaient certes aimables et avenants, mais leur conversation était bien trop convenue pour lui apporter le piquant des échanges qu'elle avait eus par le passé avec Mr Sidney Parker.

Et puis, même si, à l'appréciation de sa protectrice, tous représentaient d'intéressants potentiels futurs maris, aucun n'avait fait battre son cœur ou ne lui avait fait perdre ses moyens lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Charlotte, désespérée de son propre avenir dont elle ne voyait aucune issue, avait donc préféré taire ses sentiments à Lady Susan, de peur de la décevoir.

Lady Susan et Charlotte s'installèrent dans la chapelle du château de Sanditon, prenant soin de laisser les premiers bancs à disposition de la famille Denham et des proches.

Beaucoup y avaient déjà pris place, et Charlotte parcourut distraitement les premiers rangs. C'est alors que son pouls s'accéléra et qu'une entrave à la respiration lui serra la gorge.

Elle venait de reconnaître, de dos, la silhouette de Mr Sidney Parker. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé : ses épaules larges, sa musculature développée que la veste ne parvenait pas à masquer, son port de tête altier, sa peau halée qui trahissait sa vie en plein air, ses cheveux souples et dorés par le soleil et l'eau de mer de Sanditon. Charlotte retrouvait Sidney.

Emue aux larmes par cette vision, elle n'entendit pas un mot de l'office, se contentant de fixer Sidney, et guettant le moment où il allait se retourner.

Mais elle dut quitter l'église sans être parvenue à échanger le moindre regard avec lui. Elle se consola en se raisonnant : peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas troubler le bonheur conjugal de Mr Sidney Parker en se rappelant à son souvenir.

Laissant la famille et les proches dans l'église pour un dernier hommage intime à la défunte, elle déclina l'invitation de Lady Susan à se rendre au cimetière, par peur de l'inconvenance de la situation : elles n'étaient pas assez proches de feu Lady Denham.

Elle laissa Lady Susan discuter avec leurs connaissances londoniennes, et se rendit à la ville nouvelle de Sanditon, en promettant de rejoindre dans une heure la calèche qui les ramènerait à Londres.

Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se calmer et masquer l'état d'agitation dans lequel l'avait placée la vue de Mr Sidney Parker.

Et, passionnée d'architecture, elle voulait constater par elle-même l'avancée des constructions dont Mr Tom Parker ne manquait pas de lui faire un récit précis à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Toute à ses pensées, Charlotte parcourut les rues de la ville moderne pour juger des avancées urbaines dont lui avait parlé Tom Parker. Il semblait en effet que l'aide de son frère, Sidney, avait permis à Tom de lui déléguer l'organisation des finances et des travaux, pour se consacrer avec Mr Stringer au dessin et à la conception des prochains quartiers. Le chantier avançait vite, en grande partie grâce à l'argent investi par Mr Sidney Parker, et la ville serait probablement achevée l'année suivante.

De nombreux estivants londoniens se pressaient déjà dans les rues commerçantes. Nul doute que la venue à plusieurs reprises, au cours de ces deux années, de Lady Susan, en compagnie du Prince Régent, avait fortement contribué à la renommée naissante de Sanditon. Il est vrai que Charlotte, par fidélité pour Tom et surtout par amour pour Sidney, n'avait eu de cesse de vanter les louanges de Sanditon au Prince Régent, ainsi qu'aux nombreux notables qu'elle fréquentait dans les salons.

Lors des dernières régates de Sanditon, auxquelles Charlotte n'avait pas participé, par crainte d'y croiser le couple Sidney et Eliza Parker étalant son bonheur, la foule était si compacte que les spectateurs n'avaient pas tous pu assister à l'arrivée de la course.

Charlotte avait, ce jour, la confirmation que la renommée de Sanditon était désormais faite, et que les frères Parker parachevaient avec succès le projet de leur vie.

Satisfaite de sa visite, Charlotte hâtait le pas pour rejoindre Lady Susan. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle de deux rues, elle rentra en collision avec une haute silhouette. S'écartant en s'excusant, et relevant la tête, elle reconnut Mr Sidney Parker.

Elle ne put retenir sa surprise à la vue de son visage : pâle, émacié, les traits tirés, Sidney semblait trop las pour tenter de masquer une douloureuse tristesse. Ses yeux, qui dans les souvenirs de Charlotte, trahissaient délibérément amusement et orgueil, étaient aujourd'hui éteints.

Elle le salua brièvement et s'enquit de sa santé.

Sidney répondit froidement qu'il allait pour le mieux, et sans même s'intéresser à Charlotte, il prit congé et disparut en hâtant le pas.

Charlotte resta un moment interdite. A aucun moment de la conversation, il n'avait posé les yeux sur elle, l'évitant soigneusement en laissant courir son regard sur les façades d'immeuble ou le sol pavé. Il ne semblait plus avoir aucun intérêt pour elle, et s'était empressé de s'échapper sans un mot d'excuses.

Charlotte eut la glaçante sensation de revivre l'une de leurs premières conversations il y a trois ans, durant laquelle il avait si froidement répondu à sa demande d'excuses, en expliquant qu'il était indifférent à tout ce qui la concernait.

A cette pensée, Charlotte crut défaillir, la poitrine si douloureuse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, des larmes silencieuses ravageant son visage.

Cherchant l'origine d'une si grande souffrance, elle eut la conviction que les sentiments qu'elle partageait avec Mr Sidney Parker, et dont il l'avait assurée trois ans plus tôt sur la lande de Sanditon, venaient véritablement de s'éteindre.

Devant elle s'ouvrait un gouffre de désespoir et la perspective d'une vie future vide de sentiments.


	5. Absence

PARTIE 2

5\. Absence

Sidney Parker s'était appliqué à arriver devant sa maison londonienne à 18h00 précises pour prendre la calèche avec son épouse.

Cette ponctualité lui permettrait d'éviter les remarques désagréables qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre quant à ses retards ou ses absences, et réduirait l'occasion d'avoir à soutenir une conversation trop longue en tête-à-tête avec Eliza.

Cette pratique, certes mesquine, était à l'image même de leur vie conjugale : une esquive perpétuelle pour lui, une remontrance lancinante pour elle. En clair, un échec de vie pour tous deux.

Sidney marqua un temps de surprise en n'apercevant aucune calèche devant leur hôtel particulier de Grosvenor Square. Etonné qu'Eliza ne soit pas encore prête pour la cérémonie de la Présentation à la Reine dont elle était si friande, il pénétra dans la maison et s'installa au salon pour l'attendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un domestique vint l'informer que son épouse n'était pas encore rentrée chez eux. Des valets avaient été envoyés dans différentes maisons des amies d'Eliza pour s'enquérir d'elle.

Sidney remercia et se servit un verre d'alcool fort pour anéantir partiellement la douleur qui l'étreignait déjà en perspective de la soirée qui l'attendait.

Certes la proximité d'Eliza et le jeu du couple parfait durant toute une soirée lui étaient pénibles. Mais c'était l'assurance de revoir Miss Charlotte Heywood lors de cette présentation à la Reine qui le faisait déjà souffrir.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cette pensée ne quittait plus son esprit, depuis qu'il avait rencontré par hasard Charlotte à Sanditon et qu'il avait lu, le temps d'un furtif regard, la tristesse tapie au fond de ses yeux.

En un regard, elle avait imagé l'échec de ses choix.

Mais pire encore, il y avait lu tout l'amour douloureux qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de la laisser aussi longtemps captive de son amour pour lui. Aussi, il avait délibérément endossé une allure froide, distante, voire irrespectueuse, pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui à tout jamais.

Il l'aimait bien trop pour qu'elle soit condamnée par son amour. Il voulait pour elle un avenir brillant, un époux respectueux et respectable, qui garantirait son bonheur. Même si cela lui était douloureux, il devait tout entreprendre pour qu'elle se libère définitivement de lui.

Pour cette raison et afin de masquer ses sentiments, il s'était esquivé sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Cette muflerie contribuerait encore à donner à Charlotte une image si dégradée de lui qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter de croiser son regard à nouveau et d'y lire tout le mal qu'elle devait penser de lui.

Cependant, il espérait un avenir glorieux pour elle : il savait que, si elle en retrouvait l'envie, elle attirerait, après sa présentation à la Reine, bon nombre de jeunes hommes parmi les plus distingués et les plus renommés du royaume. Elle avait par nature une finesse d'esprit et un à-propos qui ne pouvaient qu'attirer les hommes les plus instruits du royaume.

De plus, il avait eu l'étonnement d'observer, lors de cette brève entrevue de la semaine passée, que Charlotte, en plus de sa toujours éclatante beauté, avait gagné en distinction et en élégance.

Il ne doutait pas que les enseignements de Lady Susan avaient porté leurs fruits.

Il reconnaissait douloureusement qu'elle était aujourd'hui plus attirante que jamais.

Il avait d'ailleurs intentionnellement fait un détour par son club cet après-midi pour écouter les commentaires qui fleurissaient sur les futures demoiselles présentées à la Reine.

Les plus retenus avaient parlé de Charlotte comme d'une jeune fille prometteuse, élégante et distinguée, dont l'esprit et l'a-propos agrémentaient fort agréablement les conversations. Ils avaient précisé qu'elle attirait toutes les convoitises mais semblait rester froide à toute avance.

Les plus grivois, qu'il avait, avec beaucoup de difficulté, dû se retenir de frapper, avaient cité Charlotte en première position des jeunes filles dont les courbes généreuses et la sensualité latente laissaient imaginer au lit une volupté coupable.

Sidney laissa agréablement dériver son esprit vers les champs du désir et de la passion.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était sensible aux courbes de Charlotte depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait tout d'abord écarté ces pensées, tout comme il avait feint d'ignorer la présence de Charlotte aux côtés de Mary et de Tom.

Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'étonnait, le bousculait dans ses certitudes de parfait notable londonien. Il était revenu plus que de coutume à Sanditon lorsqu'elle y était présente, en quête de leurs échanges musclés mais si pertinents.

Il avait finalement pris conscience qu'elle devenait à la fois le moteur et le sel de sa vie. Elle le poussait sans cesse à se remettre en cause et à agir en homme meilleur. Mais elle lui apportait aussi une joie de vivre qui lui avait si longtemps manqué lors de ses mornes dix dernières années.

Elle avait alors pris une si grande place dans sa vie qu'il s'était permis d'imaginer s'unir à elle : il avait désiré caresser ses seins ronds et opulents, espéré tenir ses hanches généreuses, imaginé ceindre sa taille fine.

Une seule fois, il avait osé toucher Charlotte, dans la barque, le jour de la Régate. Mais elle en avait été si gênée qu'il avait bien vite retiré sa main, avec un sourire poli en guise d'excuse.

Il avait cependant eu l'assurance qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi s'engager avec lui, lors de leur baiser passionné, le lendemain, sur la lande.

Depuis, il rêvait de Charlotte dans ses bras toutes les nuits.

Sidney se ressaisit à l'entrée du domestique.

Déjà 20h00 et Eliza était introuvable.

Sidney demanda à rassembler tout le personnel dans le grand salon pour les questionner sur l'emploi du temps de la maîtresse de maison.


	6. Consécration

6\. Consécration

Lord Matthew Babington se délectait.

Mr Otis Molyneux venait de moucher Sir Watts avec brio, dans la salle de bal de la Présentation à la Reine.

Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que Sir Watts, éminent représentant des conservateurs, avait le verbe haut et la verve virulente. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu longtemps après l'entrée d'Otis dans la salle de bal contiguë au salon de présentation à la Reine pour l'aborder avec morgue, et l'apostropher sur la prochaine pénalisation de l'esclavage aux Antilles.

Avant même que Matthew ait eu le temps de voler à son secours et de calmer les ardeurs de Sir Watts, Otis, nullement impressionné, avait cloué le bec à cet orgueilleux politicien en deux phrases bien senties. Le ton calme et déférent qu'il avait employé assoyait son autorité à un âge pourtant très jeune en politique.

Sir Watts n'avait pas même essayé de riposter, et était parti se répandre dans un autre cercle de notables plus enclins à écouter son discours.

Matthew venait d'avoir la démonstration qu'Otis était brillant, extrêmement brillant dans le domaine auquel il s'était consacré, la politique.

Il aurait aimé que son cher ami Sidney assiste à cette passe d'armes. Cela l'aurait conforté dans son opinion qu'Otis était promis à un grand avenir et que, par là-même, il était digne d'épouser Miss Georgiana Lambe si elle en approuvait l'idée.

Matthew, en l'absence inexpliquée de Sidney qui l'avait pourtant assuré de sa venue pour l'assister auprès d'Otis, était de ce fait d'autant plus appliqué à veiller sur Mr Molyneux, et à lui faciliter cette première apparition dans le monde.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Otis n'avait nullement besoin de son aide, et toisait avec fierté tous ces notables qui réprouvaient d'un simple regard la présence d'un homme noir dans cette assemblée.

Matthew se demanda d'ailleurs qu'avaient tous ses amis ce soir. Non seulement Parker était introuvable, mais Crowe, d'habitude si empressé à s'enivrer tout en déshabillant désobligeamment du regard les jeunes filles, était absent lui aussi.

Repoussant ces pensées, Matthew entraîna habilement Otis auprès des dames et observa avec amusement, sur leur chemin, les regards impressionnés des hommes face à l'assurance de la démarche tranquille d'Otis, et les regards emprunts de désir de certaines femmes attirées par un aussi bel athlète qu'Otis.

Ils atteignirent le cercle des dames alors que la danse battait son plein au centre de la piste. Lady Esther Babington et Miss Georgiana Lambe se retournèrent de concert.

Matthew apprécia la beauté et la grâce de son épouse avec le regard de l'homme déjà conquis.

Mais il se permit pour la première fois d'observer Georgiana en homme et non en père. Elle avait mis un soin tout particulier à sa toilette ce soir-là, consciente de l'importance de l'événement, et resplendissait dans sa robe de soie ivoire qui relevait magnifiquement son teint.

Elle affichait une assurance fière et avait déjà refusé, d'un ton sans concession, deux prétendants qui l'invitaient à danser.

Matthew se rapprocha instinctivement de son épouse pour laisser le champ libre à Otis.

Tous deux avaient donné leur assentiment à M. Molyneux lorsqu'il était venu, la semaine précédente, leur demander la main de Georgiana.

Il les avait d'ailleurs informé, à cette occasion, qu'il avait réalisé la même démarche auprès de Mr Sidney Parker, en se déplaçant spécialement jusqu'à Sanditon. Mr Parker, à sa grande surprise, y avait répondu favorablement, après qu'il eut appris que l'ascension sociale et financière fulgurante de Mr Molyneux n'avait eu pour objectif que de restaurer sa dignité aux yeux de Miss Georgiana.

Lord et Lady Babington avaient été touchés par ce parcours expiatoire d'Otis et s'étaient empressés d'accepter eux aussi sa requête.

Néanmoins, ils avaient ensuite méticuleusement préparé Mr Molyneux à sa demande à Georgiana, conscients que le caractère rebelle et orgueilleux de celle-ci risquait de la pousser à refuser tout net un avenir avec Otis, au risque d'en endurer elle-même la plus grande souffrance.

Lady Babington, s'appuyant sur le bras de son mari, observa l'avancée d'Otis vers Georgiana pour l'inviter à danser. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer que lorsqu'elle souffla bruyamment, soulagée de voir Georgiana tendre sa main à Otis, qui la conduisit au centre de la piste de danse.

Esther, ravie de l'évolution gracieuse de la danse qu'exécutaient dans une parfaite harmonie Otis et Georgiana, plongea ses yeux dans l'azur de ceux de son mari et lui demanda en riant si elle devrait se mettre à genoux pour espérer une danse avec lui.

Matthew pouffa et entraîna aussitôt sa bien-aimée sur la piste.

Danser dans les bras d'Esther était depuis la première fois un rêve qui se reproduisait avec ravissement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas digne de son épouse, qu'il était un médiocre usurpateur face à la majesté et à l'éclat d'Esther.

Esther, de son côté, sans jamais vouloir l'avouer à son époux, frissonnait du contact des mains de Matthew dans son dos, de la chaleur de ses bras autour des siens et s'appliquait toujours à coller ostensiblement ses hanches au bas ventre de son époux, pour y déclencher l'effet de son charme sur lui. Elle aimait le provoquer discrètement en public, c'était le signe prometteur d'une nuit des plus sulfureuses.

Esther, à la fin de cette première danse, se retourna pour observer Otis entraîner Georgiana vers la terrasse extérieure du Palais. Elle sollicita auprès de son époux une deuxième, puis une troisième danse, pour faciliter son attente.

Enfin, Esther et Matthew, au comble de l'impatience, se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la terrasse pour y retrouver le jeune couple. A peine eurent-il franchi le seuil des porte-fenêtres que Georgiana accourut vers eux avec le visage le plus éclatant qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais connu.

Tous deux, très émus, ne purent dire un mot et se contentèrent d'embrasser le front de leur protégée avec douceur. La main gauche qu'elle leva alors vers eux arborait un magnifique diamant rose à l'annulaire.


	7. Descendance

7\. Descendance

Lady Susan observa Lady et Lord Babington, accompagnés de Miss Georgiana et de Mr Otis, franchir le seuil des porte-fenêtres et pénétrer dans la salle de bal. A la vue de leurs mines réjouies, et de l'éclair qui scintillait à la main gauche de Miss Georgiana, elle sut que les manoeuvres orchestrées depuis des mois par son amie Esther avaient abouti favorablement.

Elle se réjouit pour eux et soupira ostensiblement en faisant le vœu que ses propres tentatives pour mener Charlotte vers un prochain mariage heureux seraient bientôt couvertes de succès. Néanmoins, à l'observation de l'attitude de Charlotte ce soir, Lady Susan avait déjà compris que ses efforts étaient vains.

Bien sûr, la Présentation à la Reine s'était déroulée bien au-delà de ses propres espérances. Charlotte s'était avancée, altière, puis avait réalisé une révérence parfaite. La Reine était alors intervenue, comme peu de fois lors d'une telle soirée, et avait indiqué à Charlotte qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle.

La salle avait alors bruissé de mille murmures d'étonnement. Il était aujourd'hui un secret qui restait heureusement bien gardé : le Prince Régent, qui visitait régulièrement sa grande amie Lady Susan, avait été fortement séduit par le naturel et le caractère marqué de Charlotte. Et ses formes flatteuses et généreuses avaient animé l'excitation, le désir et les fantasmes du Prince, au point de lui faire émettre le souhait auprès de Lady Susan de faire de Charlotte sa maîtresse.

Il était reconnu que nul ne pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit au Prince Régent, la situation avait donc été délicate.

Seules la fidèle amitié que le Prince portait à Lady Susan, et l'habileté de celle-ci à argumenter en faveur de l'avenir de Charlotte, avaient permis d'arrêter le Prince Régent dans cette entreprise.

Charlotte, par pudeur, n'avait rien répondu à la Reine, s'était à nouveau inclinée, puis avait reculé jusqu'au salon d'attente des jeunes filles présentées à la Reine.

C'est là que Lady Susan l'avait retrouvée pour la féliciter et pour la conduire à la salle de bal. Depuis, docile et appliquée, Charlotte dansait avec chaque jeune homme qui l'invitait. Le Prince Régent lui avait d'ailleurs fait l'honneur de l'entraîner dans la première danse.

Lady Susan avait déjà compté six autres invitations, et la soirée ne faisait que débuter.

Néanmoins, et Lady Susan reconnaissait bien là l'entêtement de Charlotte, celle-ci refusait systématiquement une deuxième danse à chacun d'entre-eux, de peur qu'ils ne soient encouragés par une telle distinction.

Lady Susan soupira à nouveau, elle désespérait de trouver un mari qui conviendrait à Charlotte.

Celle-ci semblait continuer à penser à Mr Sidney Parker, mais avec encore plus de tristesse depuis qu'elles étaient revenues des obsèques de Lady Denham. Malgré ses questions subtiles, Lady Susan n'avait pas réussi à élucider cette énigme.

D'un coup, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait aperçu ce soir ni Eliza et ni Sidney Parker. Bien que mise au courant depuis quelques semaines par le bavardage vantard de Eliza Parker à ce sujet, elle avait caché à Charlotte la participation de Sidney Parker à cette soirée, persuadée que cette dernière renoncerait à sa présentation à la Reine plutôt que de prendre le risque de croiser Sidney.

Elle parcourut la salle des yeux, se remémora les heures précédentes, et convint que ni Eliza ni Sidney n'étaient apparus ce soir.

L'incident qui avait empêché Eliza de participer à la Présentation annuelle à la Reine devait être d'envergure pour l'avoir obligée à renoncer à l'événement qu'elle appréciait le plus dans la saison.

Cédant à sa curiosité, Lady Susan s'approcha de son amie Lady Babington qui, par son habileté et sa propension à intriguer, était toujours avisée des derniers secrets.

Lady Susan fit remarquer avec gourmandise à Lady Esther qu'elles avaient eu ce soir la chance d'échapper au grinçant bavardage de Mrs Eliza Parker.

Esther approuva en souriant, ajoutant sur un ton énigmatique qu'il se murmurait parmi le personnel de Mrs Eliza que, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle son ventre poussait, celle-ci n'était, depuis quelques jours, plus visible dans le monde. C'était sans doute-là la raison de son absence ce soir.

Susan se retourna alors et considéra avec surprise la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage de Charlotte. Cette dernière, qui avait incidemment entendu leur conversation, fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas décidé.


	8. Réputation

8\. Réputation

Sidney Parker scruta les visages de ses domestiques.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le grand salon, disposés en arc de cercle autour de lui.

Il attendait une explication quant à l'absence de son épouse, Eliza, qui devait l'accompagner à la Présentation à la Reine. Mais aucun ne semblait disposé à parler.

Il était déjà 22 heures et il voulait régler cette affaire au plus vite pour retourner aussitôt à Sanditon.

Il donna donc la parole à Georges, le vieux majordome qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui régnait sur cette maison.

Celui-ci parut très gêné et éluda la question, indiquant cependant que ce qui avait toujours importé prioritairement au personnel de cette maison était le confort et la réputation de leur maître, Mr Sidney Parker.

Sidney s'agaça mais préféra n'en laisser rien paraître. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne disait mot. C'est alors que la vieille cuisinière, Flora, aussi impatiente que lui-même d'aller se coucher, lâcha que Mrs Eliza lui avait demandé ce matin-même de préparer une collation de voyage alors qu'elle faisait préparer ses malles. Elle avait ensuite quitté la maison sans indication et plus personne ne l'avait revue.

Sidney, comprenant aussitôt que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait évalué au départ et que les domestiques refusaient de parler pour le préserver, remercia l'ensemble du personnel et pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Où pouvait bien être partie Eliza sinon à Bath qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ? Mais ce n'était guère probable, la saison balnéaire ne débuterait pas avant plusieurs mois, et ses femmes de chambre l'auraient accompagnée.

Non, l'affaire était beaucoup plus grave, c'était tout au moins ce que trahissait la mine défaite de nombre des domestiques présents ce soir.

Poussé par la curiosité, Sidney monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de son épouse : l'intégralité des armoires et coffres avaient été vidés des vêtements qu'ils contenaient.

Face à cette incompréhension, et ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait que l'échec de son mariage, Sidney regagna sa propre chambre, renonçant à voyager cette nuit vers Sanditon.

Il s'apprêtait à se préparer pour la nuit lorsqu'il aperçut sur le manteau de la cheminée une enveloppe.

Il la prit d'un geste nerveux, pressentant ce qu'elle contenait, et s'assit dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée : c'était une lettre manuscrite dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, et qui contenait au moins trois feuillets. Il entreprit la lecture avec anxiété : il craignait qu'Eliza ait mis fin à ses jours, de désespoir de n'être pas aimée de son époux.

Mais il découvrit bien vite que le contenu en était tout autre...

_Sidney,_

_Cela fait bientôt trois ans que nous sommes mariés, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir été. Dès la nuit de noces, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur, fuyant et froid comme tu sais l'être lorsque tu es indifférent à ceux qui te font face. Une jeune mal fagottée, que nous n'avons nul besoin de nommer, et que j'exècre, hantait tes pensées et empêchait l'épanouissement de notre bonheur._

_J'avais prié ce soir-là, après que tu sois reparti dans ta chambre, que les choses s'amélioreraient avec le temps. Mais tu as cruellement balayé mes espoirs, en fuyant chez ton frère Tom dès le lendemain matin._

_Alors a grandi en moi un sentiment de haine à ton encontre, et a germé un désir de vengeance._

_Mon plan s'est construit petit à petit. _

_Au départ, j'ai cherché un innocent réconfort auprès de tes proches. _

_J'ai très vite compris que Lord et Lady Babington étaient hermétiques à mon malheur et te soutenaient aveuglément._

_Mais Mr Crowe s'est montré plus ouvert. Dans le même temps, il a acquis le titre de son frère aîné, Lord Crowe, disparu soudainement et sans descendance dans un accident de cheval._

_Alors s'est esquissé mon plan de vengeance : le tout nouveau Lord Crowe, de par son titre, devenait intéressant pour moi. _

_Je l'ai séduit sans aucun mal : il aime à penser qu'il domine la femme, mais ne comprend pas l'art de la manigance. Il suffit donc de lui laisser croire qu'il régente tout et de lui suggérer les décisions à prendre._

_Bien sûr, Sidney, j'ai eu une liaison suivie avec lui, régulièrement et consciencieusement depuis deux ans,pour mener à bien mon projet. C'était toujours ici, dans notre chambre conjugale : tu n'es jamais là, et tous les domestiques de la maison te sont tellement fidèles qu'aucun d'entre-eux ne risquait d'ébruiter cette affaire, de peur de voir ton honneur sali._

_Et ce que j'espérais est arrivé : je suis tombée enceinte de Lord Crowe. Je tenais là le moyen de le faire chanter et d'obtenir de lui tout ce que j'avais préparé._

_Il s'est logiquement affolé que sa trahison à ton encontre ne devienne trop visible. Aussi, il s'est très vite rangé à mon plan : partir s'installer aux Amériques où l'on pourrait librement apparaître comme le couple de Lord et Lady Crowe, et commencer une nouvelle vie._

_Nous avons quitté Londres ce matin-même. Cela, tes domestiques, qui ne m'ont jamais acceptée, ont bien dû te le révéler._

_A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, j'aurai embarqué sur un paquebot pour les Amériques où Lord Crowe a fait transféré son argent. Pour une fois, et parce qu'il a suivi mes directives, il a agi intelligemment, vendant dans le plus grand secret l'ensemble des biens de son illustre famille et rachetant avant notre départ de belles propriétés sucrières en Louisiane, où l'exploitation de nombreux esclaves nous rapportera une colossale fortune et m'assurera un avenir radieux. _

_J'ai bien sûr pris soin, grâce à l'aide de ton banquier que j'ai grassement payé, de prélever de ton compte l'équivalent du double de ma dot. Mes trois ans de morne vie avec toi le valent bien. Si tu calcules vite, tu auras la confirmation qu'il ne te reste plus que de quoi payer tes domestiques pour le mois en cours, avant la banqueroute. Ta passion irraisonnée pour Sanditon et les investissements engagés dans cette affaire vouée à l'échec t'auront perdu._

_Mais ma vengeance ne s'arrête pas là : avant mon départ, j'ai pris soin d'informer plusieurs fidèles amies de mon état et de ma liaison suivie avec Lord Crowe, en prétextant notamment ton incapacité à procréer. _

_Demain matin, lorsque tu te réveilleras, toute la bonne société de Londres sera mise au courant de ton statut d'homme trompé parce qu'impuissant._

_Et comme je ne reviendrai plus jamais en Angleterre, tu es et seras toute ta vie dans l'impossibilité juridique à divorcer et à te libérer de ton mariage avec moi. Aucune jeune femme, pas même la petite campagnarde écervelée que tu vénères, ne prendra le risque de se compromettre avec un homme de telle réputation._

_Tu t'en rends compte maintenant, Sidney, je t'ai préparé une vie de misère et de solitude. _

_Et je me languis déjà des compte-rendus que m'en feront mes amies londoniennes dans nos prochaines correspondances._

_Je te dis adieu, je me suis servie de toi et de l'un de tes idiots d'amis pour acquérir le rang et la fortune que j'ambitionnais d'atteindre lorsque je t'ai rencontré il y a plus de dix ans._

_Mon triomphe est total à présent._

_PS : cette lettre n'est bien sûre pas signée, et dictée à une main anonyme, afin qu'elle ne devienne en aucun cas une preuve qui risquerait de me nuire._


	9. Courtisane

9\. Courtisane

Charlotte marqua un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre son souffle avant d'aborder le Prince Régent, qui discutait avec animation avec Lord Babington et le jeune Otis Molyneux, à proximité des fenêtres de la salle de bal contiguë à la salle de Présentation à la Reine.

Elle était déterminée à annoncer au Prince Régent qu'elle acceptait sa proposition de devenir sa maîtresse officielle.

C'en était assez : l'annonce à mots couverts par son amie Esther de la future naissance de l'enfant de Mr Sidney Parker avait anéanti son dernier espoir d'avenir amoureux.

Il est vrai que jamais Sidney ne lui avait laissé la moindre espérance de vie commune. Les seules certitudes qu'elle avait à son sujet étaient qu'il avait souhaité, à une époque, de tout son cœur la demander en mariage, mais que son devoir et sa volonté de porter assistance à son frère dans son projet de bâtir Sanditon l'avaient obligé à en épouser une autre : Lady Eliza, dont il avait confié à Charlotte qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Mais la naissance d'un futur enfant était la confirmation d'une vie conjugale harmonieuse et le sceau d'un avenir commun entre Eliza et Sidney Parker.

Charlotte s'en voulait à présent d'avoir perdu trop d'années en espoirs désespérés et en rêves idiots. Il était temps pour elle de prendre son avenir en main. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Sidney lui-même qui lui avait reproché, il y a trois ans, lors de leur première discussion au bal d'ouverture de saison de Sanditon, d'attendre confortablement chez elle qu'un homme vienne l'y enlever ?

Elle ne voulait pas se marier sans amour, elle en avait toujours été convaincue, et aucun jeune homme n'avait fait chavirer son cœur depuis trois ans. Alors, pour conserver son indépendance qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout, il ne lui restait qu'un moyen, celui qui lui était offert si courtoisement par le Prince Régent.

Elle serait à la fois libre de ses mouvements et de ses opinions, tout en étant préservée financièrement de tout besoin. Elle pourrait énoncer ses opinions sans contrainte, aller et venir à sa guise, et ne rendre de comptes à personne.

Bien sûr, elle détestait jouer de ses charmes, l'essentiel était pour elle ailleurs, dans la compassion et l'aide aux autres. De plus, elle n'avait aucune inclination pour le Prince Régent, et devrait donc se plier à ses exigences amoureuses sans laisser paraître un quelconque dégoût.

Elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'avoir des enfants, ce qui lui prédisait une vie de solitude lorsqu'elle serait répudiée.

Enfin, une vie de maîtresse royale n'avait rien de moral, et sa réputation en serait salie.

Néanmoins, elle comptait bien se servir de son pouvoir acquis auprès du Prince Régent pour offrir à ses frères et sœurs des opportunités sociales qui leur garantiraient un avenir confortable et nettoieraient l'honneur de sa famille.

Oui, Charlotte avait déjà mûrement réfléchi à la question, et elle refusait de laisser penser qu'elle soit amoureuse de quiconque d'autre que Sidney Parker.

Aussi, à choisir entre être mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et être la courtisane d'un homme puissant, elle privilégiait la garantie de sa liberté et de son indépendance financière.

Le choc de l'annonce de la future descendance de Sidney était finalement salvateur, il lui avait, en un réveil brutal, permis de s'extraire de ses illusions.

Plus rien ne l'empêcherait désormais de décider elle-même de sa destinée.


	10. Complot

PARTIE 3

10\. Complot

Lady Susan relut avec attention la liste des invités et approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire confiant adressés à Georgiana, assise à ses côtés, et à Esther, qui piétinait d'excitation en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

Un an déjà qu'elles préparaient assidûment l'union de Georgiana et d'Otis.

Georgiana s'était naturellement tournée vers Esther Babington pour l'aider dans ce casse-tête à la fois protocolaire et logistique.

Mais Esther, avec sa franchise et sa rudesse habituelles, avait jugé cette tâche bien trop assommante à son goût pour s'y consacrer. Aussi Georgiana et Esther avaient-elles sollicité Lady Susan pour la supplier de diriger les préparatifs du mariage pour Georgiana.

Lady Susan, douloureusement affectée par le départ de Charlotte, avait jugé que cette organisation, par le temps qu'elle allait y consacrer, lui permettrait de mettre sa peine de côté et de combler l'absence de Charlotte.

Toutefois, quelques semaines après le début des préparatifs menés en compagnie de Georgiana, et dont chaque étape était validée par Esther, Lady Susan avait reçu deux visites qui allaient donner un tout autre sens à ce mariage.

La première visite avait été celle du prince Régent.

Lady Susan, dès le lendemain de la Présentation à la Reine, s'était fâchée et avait marqué sa désapprobation face au Prince. Mais elle avait dû se résoudre à lui confier une Charlotte déterminée à remplir le rôle de maîtresse officielle.

Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à voir le Prince Régent réapparaître aussi vite dans sa maison, et surtout seul. Elle fut encore plus étonnée de l'entendre lui annoncer qu'il avait fait conduire Charlotte chez ses parents, à Wellingden, quelques jours après son arrivée dans sa résidence d'été. Il lui avait confié avoir renoncé à l'acte irréversible de faire de Charlotte sienne.

Dès leur premier jour ensemble, Charlotte, dans un souci de franchise vis-à-vis du Prince Régent, lui avait conté son expérience passée à Sanditon. Le Prince Régent avait très vite compris que le désespoir amoureux et la tristesse latente qui se dégageaient de Charlotte n'étaient pas compatibles avec le bonheur qu'il voulait offrir à l'objet de sa convoitise. Il avait rapidement senti qu'il ne serait pas de taille pour lutter contre la force de cet amour passé.

Aussi, la raison l'avait-il poussé à ne pas compromettre Charlotte à jamais, et à lui réserver pour le reste de sa vie une tendresse toute particulière. En lui faisant ses adieux, il lui avait recommandé de choisir avec le plus grand soin le jeune homme à qui elle pourrait offrir sa virginité.

Lady Susan, après l'effet de surprise du récit du Prince Régent, s'était empressée d'aller visiter sa chère amie en son domaine de Wellingden.

Charlotte, qui avait dû expliquer à ses parents la raison de son retour dans un carrosse royal, aspirait aujourd'hui à une vie simple et solitaire, à la campagne. Elle avait pour projet de se consacrer aux autres : enseigner la lecture et l'écriture à tous les enfants des métairies du domaine de son père, soigner autant que possible les malades de sa paroisse. Elle préférait désormais se consacrer aux autres plutôt que de rechercher son propre bonheur.

Ainsi, elle avait refusé de retourner vivre avec Lady Susan à Londres.

Depuis cette visite, Lady Susan correspondait assidûment avec Charlotte qui semblait reprendre goût à la vie et retrouver sa vivacité d'esprit et son humour piquant.

Bien que déçue qu'elle ne soit plus à ses côtés, Lady Susan était rassurée que Charlotte ait retrouvé une raison louable d'exister, loin des tentations et de la luxure que pouvaient offrir la vie londonienne.

La deuxième visite reçue par Lady Susan, dès le lendemain de son retour de Wellingden, fut celle de Mr Sidney Parker.

Comme toutes les dames de la bonne société de Londres, Lady Susan était au courant du départ de Mrs Eliza Parker pour les Amériques avec le très fortuné Lord Crowe, dont elle était enceinte.

Elle avait plus de mal à cautionner la réputation entachée de Mr Sidney Parker. Elle n'oubliait pas la première impression que celui-ci lui avait laissée, lors du bal de Mrs Molesley : un homme sensible, secret, qui mettait de la distance entre lui et ses interlocuteurs pour cacher son humanité et sa gentillesse.

Mais elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Mr Sidney Parker depuis trois ans. Elle ne l'avait aperçu que très occasionnellement en société.

Elle le revit donc avec plaisir se présenter aux portes de son salon.

Sidney Parker était venu pour quérir des conseils et trouver du réconfort. Il était directement entré dans le vif du sujet, surprenant Lady Susan par la franchise avec laquelle il lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Il avait conté à Lady Susan l'échec de son mariage et sa fuite délibérée du foyer conjugal dès le lendemain de la nuit de noces, par incapacité à salir l'amour qu'il entretenait secrètement pour Charlotte.

Sa réputation à Londres importait peu à Sidney. Il avait continué sa vie à Sanditon, occupé à faire fructifier l'investissement immobilier qu'il avait bâti avec son frère aîné.

Mais l'opinion sur lui de Mrs Charlotte Heywood, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, était primordiale pour lui permettre d'envisager l'avenir.

Ainsi, Mr Sidney Parker, que seule la volonté de réhabiliter son image aux yeux de Charlotte animait, s'était employé ardemment, depuis le départ de Mrs Eliza, à restaurer son honneur en hommage à sa bien-aimée.

En effet, après une visite à son conseil Mr Daniel, il avait découvert qu'il existait une possibilité de faire considérer son mariage avec Eliza Campion comme « nul et non avenu ».

A cette fin, et mettant son orgueil de côté, il s'était employé activement à recueillir les témoignages des domestiques, de leurs relations respectives et du clergé, témoignages qui établissaient tous que la nuit de noces avait été leur unique union en trois ans de vie supposée commune.

Toutefois, Sidney désespérait de voir aboutir sa démarche : il lui manquait le consentement de la nouvelle Lady Crowe pour faire annuler ce maudit mariage.

Lors de sa conversation avec Lady Susan, il avait insisté sur sa volonté à réussir dans la procédure d'annulation de son mariage avorté. Il ne pouvait envisager son avenir que cette étape passée. Et il n'accepterait de revoir Charlotte qu'à cette condition, tant il avait honte de lui-même.

Lady Susan, que la détresse amoureuse de Sidney émouvait, avait tenté de le réconforter, sans toutefois lui laisser d'espoir.

Néanmoins, après le départ de celui-ci, Lady Susan avait orienté ses pensées vers ce nouvel objectif : ne doutant plus que Charlotte et Sidney étaient toujours éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle avait réfléchi aux dispositions à prendre pour réhabiliter leurs bonheurs respectifs.

Ce qu'elle ne conta qu'à son impétueuse amie Esther Babington, auprès de qui elle chercha conseil, c'est qu'elle espérait pour Sidney et Charlotte une issue plus heureuse que celle qu'elle avait connue avec l'amour de sa vie, Sir James Wright.

En effet, leurs parents respectifs, qui désapprouvaient le projet de mariage des deux amoureux, avaient forcé à l'exil aux Amériques Sir James Wright, avant de contraindre Lady Susan à épouser Lord Wholster, un vieux notable richissime.

C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait le drame de sa vie, et elle ne le faisait que pour expliquer à son amie Esther la motivation qui l'animait dans le plan qu'elle lui exposa ensuite.

Esther, que les manigances passionnaient, approuva avec délice et s'investit immédiatement dans cette entreprise.

Ainsi , Lady Esther fit appel à son amour de toujours, James Wright, avec qui elle correspondait dans le plus grand secret depuis leur séparation forcée, il y a plus de vingt ans. Celui-ci, gouverneur de Louisiane, n'eut aucun mal à faire pression sur la jeune mariée Lady Crowe afin qu'elle signe et certifie conforme l'attestation de nullité de son mariage avec Mr Sidney Parker.

Le silence du gouverneur, afin de laisser quelques mois aux époux Crowe pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires déjà malhonnêtes, était une monnaie d'échange équitable contre une simple signature qui assurerait le bonheur amoureux de deux jeunes gens épris.

James Wright renvoya donc à Lady Susan une attestation dûment signée, que celle-ci transmit anonymement à Mr Daniel, le Conseil de Sidney.

L'annulation du mariage des ex-époux Parker fut prononcée quelques jours après.

Finalement, à quelques jours du mariage de Georgiana, lorsqu'elles relirent ensemble la liste des invités, Lady Esther et Lady Susan avaient-elles mis la dernière main à leur plan pour ce qui concernait Sidney et Charlotte.

En effet, Georgiana, jamais en reste en matière de complot, prit soin d'aller rendre visite à Sidney Parker, son tuteur, puis à Charlotte Heywood, l'amie qui lui avait permis de croire en son avenir en Angleterre. Elle imposa ainsi fermement à chacun d'entre eux d'être son témoin de mariage, sans jamais les informer mutuellement de l'existence d'un second témoin.

Le piège venait de se refermer : Charlotte et Sidney, de la cérémonie religieuse à la fin du repas de mariage de Georgiana, ne pourraient en aucun cas s'éviter et seraient contraints protocolairement de se tenir côte à côte.


	11. Mariage côté pile

11\. Mariage côté pile

Sidney se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que Georgiana ne se présentait pas aux portes de l'Eglise pour descendre l'allée.

Il considéra avec satisfaction la foule qui attendait, massée sur les bancs en bois de l'église de Sanditon. Ce mariage était déjà une réussite.

Il marquait tout d'abord l'aboutissement de son rôle de tuteur auprès de Georgina. Il eut à ce moment une pensée émue pour le père de Georgiana, qui aurait été si fier d'elle. Il avait toujours été étonné du choix de celui-ci : confier le tutorat de sa fille chérie à un jeune homme de 28 ans, aux mœurs douteuses aux Antilles, et au caractère volcanique, était un pari risqué. Mais Sidney pouvait se féliciter aujourd'hui d'avoir relevé ce défi.

Malgré leurs inimitiés du début, Georgiana et lui étaient aujourd'hui très proches, et celle-ci lui avait avoué hier, alors qu'ils mettaient la dernière main ensemble aux préparatifs, qu'il avait eu raison de refuser une première fois son union avec Otis : les deux amoureux avaient alors été contraints de travailler à une amélioration de leurs caractères respectifs. Dans l'adversité, leur amour s'était fortifié.

Sidney avait été très ému de cette déclaration et avait répondu modestement qu'il concevait précisément ainsi son rôle de tuteur.

Mais ce mariage était aussi une réussite parce qu'il marquait l'ascension sociale dans la haute société londonienne de deux personnes à la peau noire. Les valeurs que Sidney défendait modestement depuis plus de dix ans étaient précisément celles-ci : l'entrée dans la noblesse de cour de personnalités ou de classes sociales qui ne pouvaient théoriquement y avoir accès, selon les préjugés de certains.

Pour lui, peu importait l'origine sociale, géographique, ou la couleur de peau des individus : on ne devrait accéder à la Cour que par la noblesse de cœur de ses actions.

Sidney tenta de réconforter une dernière fois Otis, le futur mari de Georgiana, qui tenait à peine debout à ses côtés, tant il était ému. Il nota distraitement que le deuxième témoin de mariage n'était toujours pas arrivé, et que Georgiana ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais informé de l'identité de celui-ci. Ce devait probablement être Eleonora, sa nourrice depuis l'enfance, qui avait fait le voyage avec elle des Antilles jusqu'à Londres.

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent, et Sidney s'attendit à voir s'avancer Georgiana et ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Mais ce fut Miss Charlotte Heywood qui, après avoir discrètement refermé la porte de l'église, emprunta l'allée latérale à pas mesurés et silencieux, et vint se positionner auprès d'Otis, sur la chaise destinée au second témoin.

Incrédule, et tentant de comprendre la situation, Sidney ne put plus détacher ses yeux de Charlotte jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Georgiana se tenait à ses cotés, et tentait d'attirer son attention en lui tirant le bras.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait regardé Charlotte bien plus longuement que ce que la décence lui permettait, et qu'il avait littéralement raté l'entrée de Georgiana dans l'église.

Charlotte était éblouissante.

Elle portait une simple robe blanche agrémentée de quelques dentelles, bien moins ostentatoire que les tenues luxueuses de la haute société londonienne, mais la majesté de son attitude compensait largement la modestie de sa mise. Ses cheveux relevés en un simple chignon encadraient son doux visage, fortement hâlé par le grand air. Il en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir une vie active, probablement à la campagne, ce qui corroborait les informations données par Lady Susan.

Charlotte était toujours aussi douloureusement belle et émouvante à ses yeux. S'apercevant que ses mains tremblaient d'émotion, Sidney tenta de se ressaisir en portant son attention sur le curé de Sanditon et le sermon qui débutait.

Mais il fut bien incapable de suivre la cérémonie, puis la signature des registres par les mariés et leurs deux témoins dans la sacristie.

Troublé par la présence de Charlotte à ses côtés, Sidney lui présenta son bras au sortir de la sacristie, pour qu'ils remontent ensemble l'allée de l'église, trois pas derrière les mariés. Il sentait la chaleur délicieuse de la main de Charlotte sur la sienne et souhaita que ce moment dure une éternité.

Charlotte se tourna vers lui et osa l'aborder, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Il semblerait que l'on se soit joué de nous, Mr Parker. A votre air ahuri à mon entrée dans l'église, j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas plus que moi au courant de l'identité du deuxième témoin.

\- Effectivement, Georgiana devait penser que la perspective de nous retrouver nous dégoûterait au point de fuir son mariage.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce l'idée même du mariage qui risquait de nous faire fuir tous deux ?

\- Très juste, Miss Heywood, je pense que c'est effectivement là notre point faible commun.

Sidney, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'église au bras de Charlotte, surprit le regard de conspirateur satisfait de Lord Babington, ainsi que le sourire malicieux de son épouse, Lady Babington. Il en déduisit aisément que Georgiana n'avait pas intrigué seule, mais que l'ensemble de leurs amis communs avaient contribué à cette machination.

La suite de l'après-midi, organisée autour d'un apéritif et de jeux pour les enfants, passa très vite. Sidney, emporté par le flot des conversations des différents invités qui venaient le féliciter pour le succès de la ville moderne de Sanditon, positionnée aujourd'hui comme la première ville balnéaire d'Angleterre, n'eut pas le loisir de rester aux côtés de Charlotte.

Il put néanmoins, par les discussions auxquelles il participait, en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Charlotte durant les quatre dernières années. Il semblait en effet que son caractère affirmé l'ait placée comme une personnalité très en vue dans la haute société londonienne : on parlait de Charlotte avec déférence, et le fait qu'elle se soit, selon les rumeurs, refusée au magnétique et solaire Prince Régent semblait participer à sa légende.

Plusieurs fois, pour tenter de se raccrocher à la Charlotte qu'il connaissait, il la chercha du regard et lui adressa un sourire timide, en prévision de leurs retrouvailles plus tard dans la soirée.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Georgiana avait pris soin de placer Charlotte à ses côtés au repas. Elle les avait positionnés à un angle de table, de sorte qu'aucun invité ne leur faisait véritablement face, et que tous deux pouvaient mener leur conversation en toute discrétion.

Sidney retrouva donc Charlotte avec délice et aborda la conversation le plus chaleureusement possible :

\- Vous semblez vous porter à merveille, Miss Heywood. Comment va votre famille ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Mais vous semblez en pleine forme aussi. On n'a d'ailleurs pas cessé durant tout l'apéritif de me faire les louanges de Sanditon. Il semblerait que votre entreprise soit une réussite complète.

\- En effet, je me réjouis sincèrement pour Tom qui a enfin accompli son rêve. Vous savez que je ne me suis investi dans cette entreprise que pour lui.

Mais Sidney, qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour réhabiliter la relation intime qu'il avait connu avec Charlotte, passa bientôt à une forme de conversation moins conventionnelle et plus personnelle.

\- Cependant, Miss Heywood, il me paraît curieux que personne n'ait commenté ma mauvaise réputation établie. Vous devez être au courant que Mrs Eliza s'est enfuie pour vivre aux Amériques avec Mr Crowe. Leur enfant doit d'ailleurs probablement être né à présent.

J'en ai honte, mais je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous avouant que cette fuite ne m'a en rien ému. Malgré tous les efforts que je vous avais promis de faire, je n'ai pas réussi à m'investir dans ce mariage. C'était une grossière erreur que je ne dois qu'à ma fidélité à mon frère, et à ma passion pour Sanditon.

Après la fuite de Mrs Eliza, je me suis ardemment employé à faire annuler mon mariage avec elle, pressé d'effacer toute trace de cette infamie. Et j'ai eu plaisir à reprendre mon statut de célibataire, que j'affectionne tant et pour lequel je semble à jamais destiné.

Sidney tournait habilement cette situation en dérision, mais il précisa la suite d'un ton amer :

\- Mais la réputation qu'Eliza a pris soin d'essaimer à son départ, celle d'un homme impuissant, ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

\- C'est sans aucun doute parce que ces affabulateurs ne vous ont jamais vu sortir nu d'un bain de mer. Ils auraient alors eu la certitude que ceci est assurément faux !

Sidney rougit instantanément, puis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

\- Comme je vous retrouve avec grand plaisir, Miss Heywood ! En une phrase, vous êtes parvenue à la fois à rétablir ma réputation, et à la fois à soulager ma conscience de la honte que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de vous depuis toutes ces années, au sujet de notre malencontreux épisode du bain de mer.

Mais l'amusement que Sidney lut alors dans le regard de Charlotte fut de trop courte durée. Elle se rembrunit et parut hésiter avant de se lancer dans des confidences.

\- Mr Parker, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que moi-même ai aujourd'hui une bien piètre réputation : celle d'avoir aguiché puis abandonné l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, le Prince Régent. La vérité est beaucoup moins valorisante pour moi.

Le Prince Régent s'est entiché de moi lors de ses visites chez Lady Susan, et il a très vite souhaité que je devienne sa maîtresse officielle. De désespoir, et par amour pour mon indépendance d'esprit et de mouvement, j'ai accepté le lendemain de ma Présentation à la Reine. Mais le Prince Régent s'est très vite aperçu que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de cette fonction, et m'a fait raccompagner chez mes parents avant de me compromettre à jamais.

\- Le Prince Régent est certes un homme sage, mais je pense surtout qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour affronter la force de votre caractère : on ne ressort jamais indemne de confrontations avec vous, et l'on n'a alors de cesse d'améliorer ses actes pour quérir votre approbation.

Ce que je considère comme une inestimable qualité chez vous peut sembler aux yeux d'autres hommes comme un épuisant défaut.

Charlotte sourit à ce compliment masqué, mais Sidney put lire dans ses yeux la douleur qu'elle éprouvait encore au récit de cet épisode qui l'avait définitivement éloignée de la vie londonienne. Il ne doutait pas que le désespoir qu'elle avait discrètement mentionné portait son origine dans la trahison qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis d'elle : l'abandonner alors qu'ils étaient si liés et qu'il lui avait promis à mots couverts un avenir commun était inqualifiable.

Toutes les actions qu'il avait menées depuis le début de son désastreux mariage avec Eliza, et encore plus depuis la fuite de celle-ci, n'avaient eu qu'un seul but : racheter son honneur pour être digne de Charlotte, la demander en mariage et lui offrir enfin le bonheur.

En cet instant, et devant la douleur qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal, il décida qu'il devrait faire sa proposition ce soir même. Il ne pouvait supporter de la faire souffrir plus longtemps.

Le repas achevé, Sidney suivit les hommes dans le fumoir, où il prit son mal en patience avant de retrouver Charlotte. Lord Babington lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer avec humour que c'était la première fois, depuis leur entrée dans le monde il y avait plus de quinze ans, qu'il voyait Sidney pressé de quitter le fumoir pour retrouver les commérages des dames.

Sachant pertinemment la cause de cet empressement, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander ironiquement à Sidney depuis quand il avait développé cette passion immodérée pour le bavardage.

Peu après, Sidney sortit parmi les premiers du fumoir, et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bal, décidé à ne pas manquer l'invitation à la première danse.

Il aperçut Charlotte, seule vers une des porte-fenêtres. Elle avait une silhouette délicieuse, pourvue des courbes généreuses dont Sidney avait rêvé tant de fois. Sidney rougit à ces pensées mais se concentra devant l'enjeu, et fonça sur Charlotte, coiffant au poteau un jeune impertinent.

Charlotte accepta de le suivre dans la première danse, et la magie opéra, comme il y a quatre ans à Sanditon. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, et les pas de danse qui lui paraissaient d'ordinaire un casse-tête, s'enchaînaient avec une facilité déconcertante. La chaleur de la main de Charlotte sur son épaule le troublait, et il souhaitait que la danse ne s'arrête pas.

Avant de la quitter, il lui glissa à l'oreille que les convenances et son amitié pour Georgiana l'obligeaient à réserver la deuxième danse à celle-ci, mais qu'il souhaitait que Charlotte lui attribue la troisième danse.

Celle-ci, visiblement ravie, acquiesça timidement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Auriez-vous développé un amour immodéré de la danse depuis mon départ de Sanditon, Mr Parker ?

Sidney sourit du plaisir de retrouver l'impertinence de Miss Heywood et se dirigea vers sa pupille pour l'entraîner dans une danse au cours de laquelle ils ne cessèrent de bavarder du bonheur de Georgiana durant ce mariage.

Enfin, il retrouva Charlotte pour une seconde danse. Il fut surpris de découvrir que la musique était celle du bal donné par Mrs Molesley, où son amour pour Charlotte lui avait été révélé, quelques minutes avant sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Mrs Eliza Campion.

Yeux dans les yeux avec Charlotte durant toute la danse, il lui semblait que ses émotions débordaient et que son amour pour elle dégoulinait sur la piste au vu de tous. Une chaude émotion le transperçait. Il combattait ses propres mains qui, s'il ne les avait pas retenues, auraient parcouru avec passion le corps de Charlotte et caressé ses douces et sensuelles courbes. Il sentit d'ailleurs que le corps de Charlotte, emporté par le tourbillon de la danse, se collait de plus en plus hermétiquement au sien. Sentir les seins ronds de Charlotte contre son torse, et ses hanches généreuses contre son émergence, le troubla au plus haut point. Il était urgent que la danse s'arrête, sinon il craignait que Charlotte ne s'effraie en décelant la forte attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle à cet instant.

Toutefois, lorsque la danse cessa, il ne put se résoudre à faire cesser aussi vite leur communion et eut un besoin viscéral de prolonger leur tête-à-tête.

\- Miss Heywood, si je peux me permettre, j'aurais aimé profiter de la douceur de cette soirée pour faire avec vous quelques pas sur la plage. Si ma compagnie ne vous effraie pas, bien sûr.

\- Ce sera avec joie, vous savez combien j'aime le grand air, et la compagnie des mauvais garçons, précisa-t-elle avec gourmandise.

La promenade était très agréable, la plage était déserte malgré le coucher de soleil qui allait bientôt offrir un magnifique spectacle. Sidney resta silencieux, savourant sa joie d'avoir retrouvé une Charlotte en tous points telle que celle qu'il avait appris à connaître lorsqu'elle séjournait chez son frère Tom.

Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à s'enfoncer dans la mer, il décida que le moment était venu de conclure leur union. Il avait attendu depuis quatre ans ce moment, et s'attacha donc à ce qu'il soit parfait. Il stoppa leur marche et se retourna vers Charlotte.

Il lui prit les mains, sentant instantanément la douce chaleur qui paralysait ses membres, et se lança fébrilement, pas encore sûr que Charlotte approuverait sa démarche :

\- Miss Heywood, ma bien-aimée Charlotte, j'ai commis bien des erreurs depuis notre première rencontre à Sanditon, mais mes sentiments pour vous restent intacts. Voulez-vous m'épouser, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Et pour la première fois un époux convaincu de l'utilité du mariage !

Mon seul désir est de vous rendre heureuse pour le reste de votre vie, ma bien-aimée Charlotte, vous avez enduré mes errances avec patience et raison. Je ne vous mérite pas, je ne suis pas digne de vous, mais j'aimerais tant passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés, cela illuminerait mes journées.

Il lut dans les yeux de Charlotte une inquiétude qu'il ne parvint pas instantanément à s'expliquer. Aussi redoubla-t-il d'attention lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- Sidney, mon amour, relevez-vous, je vous prie. J'accepte de tout mon cœur de devenir votre épouse, je vous considère comme le plus digne d'entre tous les hommes qui m'ont approché. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne peux plus cacher tout l'amour que je vous porte, et la fidélité vis-à-vis de vous à laquelle je me suis secrètement engagée il y a quatre ans déjà.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je ne suis pas d'un haut rang de noblesse, et ce mariage sera une disgrâce pour vous aux yeux de la société londonienne.

De plus, je n'y connais rien à l'amour, je crains de ne pas avoir le bon comportement. En tant qu'épouse, je vais vous décevoir.

Soulagé de la nature des inquiétudes de Charlotte, révélatrices de sa modestie naturelle, Sidney ajouta d'un ton qu'il voulut léger :

\- Alors nos doutes communs quant à la réussite de ce mariage nous obligeront à rester vigilants quant au bonheur de l'autre, et c'est la meilleure assurance d'un mariage heureux. Le reste m'importe peu !

Puis-je espérer vous embrasser, Charlotte ?

Charlotte s'avança vers lui instinctivement et ferma les yeux pour ce baiser qui scella leur futur mariage.

Pour conclure ce beau moment, Sidney fouilla alors dans sa poche. A la grande surprise de sa bien-aimée, il en exhuma une petite boite qu'il ouvrit face à elle.

Il vit alors des larmes perler dans les yeux de Charlotte et fut certain que la bague de fiançailles qu'il présentait devant elle faisait son effet. Il la lui passa au doigt. Sur la bague était montée une grosse aigue-marine, sertie de petits coraux taillés en rond.

Il avait fait créer cette bague dès le lendemain de l'annulation de son mariage désastreux. Il n'avait aucune certitude qu'elle pourrait lui servir un jour, et n'avait pas souhaité forcer le destin. Mais il la portait invariablement sur lui. Il avait choisi les pierres avec soin, pour Charlotte : elles faisaient référence à leur passion commune de la mer et du grand air, et à leur détestation de Londres et de sa vie ostentatoire.

Le regard brouillé de larmes de joie de Charlotte fut la plus belle des confirmations qu'ils étaient tous deux en symbiose. Il retira son gant, et essuya le plus délicatement possible les larmes des joues de Charlotte. Instinctivement, Charlotte vint se blottir contre lui, et il la serra tendrement, cherchant à l'apaiser par tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui communiquer.

Peu après, assis sur la plage avec Charlotte dans ses bras, Sidney soupira de satisfaction en admirant le coucher de soleil. Enfin, après dix ans de désespérance amoureuse, puis quatre ans de détestation de sa propre vie, Sidney eut l'impression rassurante de trouver sa véritable place dans son existence.


	12. Mariage côté face

12\. Mariage côté face

Dès leur descente du carrosse devant l'église, Charlotte réajusta avec soin les plis de la robe de mariée de Georgiana.

Elle était tellement belle que Charlotte en avait été ébahie lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à elle, dans la chambre nuptiale. Elle lui avait dit en plaisantant que son futur mari, Otis, risquait de ne pas la reconnaître.

Charlotte se réjouissait du bonheur de sa jeune amie. Les étapes jusqu'à son mariage avaient été douloureuses, mais Georgiana n'avait jamais perdu la foi en son amour pour Otis, et avait obstinément suivi l'objectif de leurs retrouvailles au cours des quatre dernières années.

Charlotte savait que le couple Babington, chez qui Georgiana vivait avec joie depuis trois ans, avait beaucoup oeuvré à son bonheur, défiant les convenances pour permettre au jeune couple d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et à continuer à suivre l'évolution de l'être aimé à un âge où l'on peut très rapidement changer.

Tandis que les demoiselles d'honneur se rangeaient derrière la mariée, Charlotte soupira sur son propre sort. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais la joie des retrouvailles avec l'être aimé. Bien sûr, Lady Susan lui avait conté dans leur correspondance l'acharnement de Mr Sidney Parker à faire annuler son mariage après la fuite honteuse de Lady Eliza aux Amériques. Mais Charlotte avait eu raison de ne se faire aucune illusion quant à un possible nouvel avenir avec Sidney.

Lorsque Georgiana était venue la visiter il y a quelques semaines, pour lui demander d'être son témoin, Charlotte l'avait questionnée sur la présence de Sidney à son mariage. Et Georgiana avait évoqué un possible projet de départ pour les Antilles, ce dont Charlotte avait déduit que Sidney aurait quitté l'Angleterre bien avant le mariage de sa pupille.

C'est donc l'esprit résigné, et sans aucune illusion, que Charlotte abordait cette fête de mariage.

Charlotte se retourna une dernière fois vers Georgiana, pour vérifier que le cortège était prêt, et entrouvrit la porte de l'église pour aller se faufiler à sa place de témoin, aux côtés d'Otis, avant que Georgiana ne commence à descendre l'allée centrale de l'église.

Alors que Charlotte atteignait sa place et saluait chaleureusement Otis, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Se tournant légèrement, elle vit Mr Sidney Parker, installé à la place du second témoin, qui la dévisageait avec surprise.

Prise de panique, elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur le prêtre, alors qu'elle entendait la porte de l'église s'ouvrir, et les exclamations de joie de l'assistance à la vue de la mariée.

Elle suivit avec attention la cérémonie religieuse, se réjouissant pour son amie, et suivit cette dernière dans la sacristie pour signer les registres de mariage.

Là, positionnée volontairement légèrement en retrait, elle put observer discrètement Sidney qui clôturait les signatures.

Il avait meilleure mine que lors de leur rencontre fortuite dans les rues de Sanditon. Son allure racée et fière émouvait toujours autant Charlotte, dont la respiration s'était accélérée alors qu'elle détaillait sa silhouette. Sidney n'avait rien perdu de son regard volontairement inquisiteur, cynique et hautain. Elle en avait été la cible tout à l'heure, à son entrée dans l'église. Même s'il semblait se réjouir du mariage de Georgiana, il s'appliquait, comme toujours, à cacher ses sentiments.

Charlotte pensa que tous deux, grâce aux manigances habiles de Georgiana, et de quelques autres amies certainement, allaient être obligés de passer le reste du mariage côte à côte. Pour que leurs échanges soient francs et sincères, Charlotte allait devoir parvenir à soulever le masque de dédain que revêtait avec application Sidney, sans doute pour se protéger des attaques et du mépris de certains invités. La tâche n'allait pas être facile, mais Charlotte décida qu'elle allait s'y employer aveuglément. Elle espérait instaurer au cours de ce mariage une relation apaisée avec Sidney, même s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la sacristie, Sidney présenta son bras à Charlotte dans un regard de défi. Elle posa la main sur la sienne et sentit immédiatement la chaleur et le magnétisme qui commençaient à lui paralyser le membre. L'effet brûlant et sensuel que Sidney avait sur elle demeurait donc le même, malgré les années qui les avaient séparés.

Tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée de l'église, Charlotte se fit violence pour débuter une conversation. Comme toujours avec lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui confier ce qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Il semblerait que l'on se soit joué de nous, Mr Parker. A votre air ahuri à mon entrée dans l'église, j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas plus que moi au courant de l'identité du deuxième témoin.

\- Effectivement, Georgiana devait penser que la perspective de nous retrouver nous dégoûterait au point de fuir son mariage.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce l'idée même du mariage qui risquait de nous faire fuir tous deux ?

Charlotte, rassérénée par la franchise et le piquant de leur échange, qui demeurait du même acabit malgré les années passées, reporta son attention sur le parvis de l'église qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Lady Susan lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en arborant son sourire mystérieux. Fidèle amie, il était certain qu'elle avait comploté avec Georgiana pour avoir le plaisir de voir Sidney au bras de Charlotte à la sortie de l'église, et qu'elle était donc en cet instant parfaitement satisfaite de ses manigances.

Très vite au cours de l'apéritif, Charlotte fut emportée par le flot de conversations, et s'éloigna involontairement de Sidney. Tous les sujets de discussions tournaient d'ailleurs autour de lui :

son honneur lavé par l'annulation de son mariage avec Mrs Eliza, mais sa réputation d'impuissant qui perdurait inexorablement son absence prolongée des salons londoniens parce qu'il se consacrait à Sanditon sa fortune retrouvée et décuplée par le succès des locations d'immeubles à Sanditon, malgré le fait qu'Eliza Campion l'avait littéralement ruiné en subtilisant tout son argent lors de son départ pour les Amériques et enfin son succès dans son rôle de tuteur, que venait couronner le mariage de haute noblesse du si brillant Mr Molyneux avec Miss Lambe, sa protégée depuis plus de cinq ans.

Charlotte en avait le tournis, elle venait en moins d'une heure d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sidney qu'en quatre ans réunis.

Mais tout au long de ces conversations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Sidney, et se sentait rassurée à chaque fois que lui-même la cherchait des yeux et lui souriait poliment à travers la foule.

Au moment de chercher sa place à table, Charlotte se dirigea instinctivement vers Sidney qui était déjà installé. Georgiana avait stratégiquement placé Sidney et Charlotte côte à côte, à l'écart dans un angle de table. Ce calcul habile de Georgina leur laissait ainsi la possibilité de parler en toute intimité, sans être dérangés ni entendus.

Sidney, enveloppant Charlotte d'un chaleureux regard, fit l'effort de débuter la conversation courtoisement :

\- Vous semblez vous porter à merveille, Miss Heywood. Comment va votre famille ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Mais vous semblez en pleine forme aussi. On n'a d'ailleurs pas cessé durant tout l'apéritif de me faire les louanges de Sanditon. Il semblerait que votre entreprise soit une réussite complète.

\- En effet, je me réjouis sincèrement pour Tom qui a enfin accompli son rêve. Vous savez que je ne me suis investi dans cette entreprise que pour lui.

Charlotte fut surprise par la tournure franche, voire indiscrète, que prit la suite de la conversation. Mais elle en déduisit qu'aux yeux de Sidney, elle faisait toujours partie des personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches et face à qui il pouvait se dévoiler en abordant des sujets intimes :

\- Cependant, Miss Heywood, il me paraît curieux que personne n'ait commenté ma mauvaise réputation établie. Vous devez être au courant que Mrs Eliza s'est enfuie pour vivre aux Amériques avec Mr Crowe. Leur enfant doit d'ailleurs probablement être né à présent.

J'en ai honte, mais je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous avouant que cette fuite ne m'a en rien ému. Malgré tous les efforts que je vous avais promis de faire, je n'ai pas réussi à m'investir dans ce mariage. C'était une grossière erreur que je ne dois qu'à ma fidélité à mon frère, et à ma passion pour Sanditon.

Après la fuite de Mrs Eliza, je me suis ardemment employé à faire annuler mon mariage avec elle, pressé d'effacer toute trace de cette infamie. Et j'ai eu plaisir à reprendre mon statut de célibataire, que j'affectionne tant et pour lequel je semble à jamais destiné.

Charlotte fut surprise par le ton badin qu'employait Sidney pour un sujet aussi impactant sur sa vie, mais le ton amer qu'il employa pour la suite dévoila sa rancoeur :

\- Mais la réputation qu'Eliza a pris soin d'essaimer à son départ, celle d'un homme impuissant, ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

Charlotte, avec la spontanéité qui la caractérisait, ne put s'empêcher d'observer :

\- C'est sans aucun doute parce que ces affabulateurs ne vous ont jamais vu sortir nu d'un bain de mer. Ils auraient alors eu la certitude que ceci est assurément faux !

Elle vit Sidney rougir instantanément, puis éclater de rire, comme délivré de cette réputation :

\- Comme je vous retrouve avec grand plaisir, Miss Heywood ! En une phrase, vous êtes parvenue à la fois à rétablir ma réputation, et à la fois à soulager ma conscience de la honte que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de vous depuis toutes ces années, au sujet de notre malencontreux épisode du bain de mer.

Toutefois, le compliment à peine voilé que lui faisait Sidney ne parvint pas à annihiler la peine que Charlotte éprouvait en cet instant. Contrairement à Sidney qui pourrait définitivement faire taire cette vilaine rumeur à l'occasion d'un mariage et de la naissance d'une descendance, Charlotte n'avait aucun moyen de faire taire les médisances qui la concernaient.

Elle hésita à s'en ouvrir à Sidney, mais se lança, au motif qu'il était nécessaire d'être franche avec lui sur la mauvaise réputation qu'elle traînait aujourd'hui, et qui la compromettait à jamais pour toute future union amoureuse. Au risque de se fermer à tout jamais l'amour de Sidney, elle se devait de lui avouer la vérité.

\- Mr Parker, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que moi-même ai aujourd'hui une bien piètre réputation : celle d'avoir aguiché puis abandonné l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, le Prince Régent. La vérité est beaucoup moins valorisante pour moi.

Le Prince Régent s'est entiché de moi lors de ses visites chez Lady Susan, et il a très vite souhaité que je devienne sa maîtresse officielle. De désespoir, et par amour pour mon indépendance d'esprit et de mouvement, j'ai accepté le lendemain de ma Présentation à la Reine. Mais le Prince Régent s'est très vite aperçu que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de cette fonction, et m'a fait raccompagner chez mes parents avant de me compromettre à jamais.

\- Le Prince Régent est certes un homme sage, mais je pense surtout qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour affronter la force de votre caractère : on ne ressort jamais indemne de confrontations avec vous, et l'on n'a alors de cesse d'améliorer ses actes pour quérir votre approbation.

Ce que je considère comme une estimable qualité chez vous peut sembler aux yeux d'autres hommes comme un épuisant défaut.

Charlotte, que la gentillesse de Sidney envers elle émouvait, décela néanmoins dans les minutes qui suivirent de la tristesse sur le visage de Sidney.

D'autres sentiments semblaient lui torturer l'esprit, mais elle ne parvenait pas à démasquer ce qu'il mettait tant de soin à cacher.

A la fin du repas, Charlotte, très circonspecte sur les pensées de Sidney, devina néanmoins chez lui une attitude décidée et frondeuse. Il semblait déterminé, et elle craignit instantanément que, après les confidences qu'elle lui avait faites, il fut décidé à ne plus lui parler du reste de la soirée, ni de leur existence.

Alors que les hommes se dirigeaient vers le fumoir, Charlotte marcha vers la salle de bal. Elle s'isola volontairement près des portes-fenêtres qui ouvraient sur le jardin. Elle était certaine, à cet instant, d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'amour et l'estime de Sidney.

La vie qu'elle avait menée durant les quatre dernières années, et la réputation qui était aujourd'hui la sienne, n'étaient pas dignes de la personnalité rayonnante de Sidney.

Toute à ses idées noires, Charlotte ne vit pas les hommes sortir du fumoir. Elle aperçut au dernier moment Sidney qui semblait foncer sur elle, la démarche altière et le regard décidé. Il parut un moment déstabilisé, puis sembla se ressaisir, et l'invita sans détour à danser.

Charlotte, troublée par ce revirement de situation contraire à ses néfastes prévisions, se laissa entraîner sur la piste comme un automate.

Mais dès que la musique débuta et qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sidney, elle perdit tout sens commun et ne fut plus que sensations. La chaleur de la main de Sidney, placée au bas de son dos, irradiait dans tout son corps qui semblait mû d'une volonté propre. Extatique, elle n'eut plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, uniquement concentrée sur le regard doux et magnétique de Sidney.

Elle ne prit conscience que la danse était terminée que lorsque Sidney se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il souhaitait qu'elle lui réserve la troisième danse. Il devait, pour la deuxième danse, faire honneur à Georgiana, qui terminait à l'instant la première danse avec son nouvel époux.

Charlotte, ravie du fait que son rêve éveillé semblât se poursuivre, ne put cependant s'empêcher de taquiner Sidney :

\- Auriez-vous développé un amour immodéré de la danse depuis mon départ de Sanditon, Mr Parker ?

Sidney sourit d'un air entendu en se dirigeant vers Georgiana, alors qu'Otis s'approchait de Charlotte pour la solliciter pour cette deuxième danse.

Otis profita de ces instants en tête-à-tête pour remercier chaleureusement Charlotte : il n'oublierait jamais qu'elle l'avait soutenu dès leur première rencontre, combattant férocement Mr Sidney Parker. Otis insista sur le fait qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cette prise de position courageuse et engagée.

Enfin, Charlotte se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de Sidney. Elle sourit au signe du destin : la musique était celle de la danse qui lui avait révélé son amour pour Sidney, lors du bal de Mrs Molesley.

Plus encore que lors de la première danse, Charlotte fut sous l'emprise du magnétisme de Sidney qui irradiait dans tout son corps. La main de Sidney, positionnée à plat en bas de son dos, semblait laisser une marque brûlante sur sa peau.

Malgré sa volonté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Sidney au fur et à mesure de leur évolution sur la piste, et ses hanches vinrent bientôt se coller à celles de Sidney qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. La chaleur de son corps fut alors encore plus intense, et elle sentit avec ravissement un foyer incandescent naître au fond de son ventre. Ces sensations nouvelles étaient aussi troublantes qu'agréables et incontrôlables.

Une nouvelle fois, elle n'eut pas conscience que la danse s'arrêtait, et ce sont les paroles de Sidney, murmurées à son oreille, qui la firent sortir de son état second :

\- Miss Heywood, si je peux me permettre, j'aurais aimé profiter de la douceur de cette soirée pour faire avec vous quelques pas sur la plage. Si ma compagnie ne vous effraie pas, bien sûr.

\- Ce sera avec joie, vous savez combien j'aime le grand air, et la compagnie des mauvais garçons, précisa Charlotte.

Sidney et Charlotte marchèrent lentement sur la plage déserte, à une heure proche du couchant. Charlotte savourait ces instants, convaincue qu'ils ne se reproduiraient plus jamais, et que Sidney s'enfuirait sitôt qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux sur l'indignité de l'objet de sa convoitise.

Sidney tira Charlotte de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain et se tourna face à elle. Il surprit Charlotte en lui prenant les mains. Le feu revint instantanément dans ses membres et la réconforta.

Le regard grave, dévoilant pour la première fois depuis ces trop longues années la flamme de l'amour, Sidney se lança :

\- Miss Heywood, ma bien-aimée Charlotte, j'ai commis bien des erreurs depuis notre première rencontre à Sanditon, mais mes sentiments pour vous restent intacts. Je crains d'avoir égratigné l'estime que vous pouviez avoir de moi, mais je me lance en vain. Voulez-vous m'épouser, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Et pour la première fois un époux convaincu de l'utilité du mariage !

Mon seul désir est de vous rendre heureuse pour le reste de votre vie, ma bien-aimée Charlotte, vous avez enduré mes errances avec patience et raison. Je ne vous mérite pas, je ne suis pas digne de vous, mais j'aimerais tant passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés, cela illuminerait mes journées.

Charlotte, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler à Sidney sa honte d'être indigne de lui :

\- Sidney, mon amour, relevez-vous, je vous prie. J'accepte de tout mon cœur de devenir votre épouse, je vous considère comme le plus digne d'entre tous les hommes qui m'ont approchée. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne peux plus cacher tout l'amour que je vous porte, et la fidélité vis-à-vis de vous à laquelle je me suis secrètement engagée il y a quatre ans déjà.

Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je ne suis pas d'un haut rang de noblesse, et ce mariage sera une disgrâce pour vous aux yeux de la société londonienne.

De plus, je n'y connais rien à l'amour, je crains de ne pas avoir le bon comportement. En tant qu'épouse, je vais vous décevoir.

Mais Sidney ne sembla pas se laisser démonter par ces arguments, et c'est d'un air encore plus décidé qu'il continua :

\- Alors nos doutes communs quant à la réussite de ce mariage nous obligeront à rester vigilants quant au bonheur de l'autre, et c'est la meilleure assurance d'un mariage heureux. Le reste m'importe peu !

Puis-je espérer vous embrasser, Charlotte ?

Charlotte s'avança vers lui instinctivement et ferma les yeux pour ce baiser qui scella leur futur mariage.

Comme une larme de bonheur coulait sur sa joue, Charlotte crut que Sidney cherchait dans sa poche un mouchoir. Il en sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit devant elle.

Il lui passa alors au doigt une magnifique bague de fiançailles, sur laquelle était montée une grosse aigue-marine, sertie de petits coraux taillés en rond.

Charlotte était certaine que cette bague n'était destinée qu'à elle : les pierres faisaient référence à leur passion commune de la mer et du grand air, et la simplicité de la bague faisait écho à leur détestation de Londres et de sa vie ostentatoire.

Charlotte ne vit plus Sidney qu'à travers un brouillard de larmes, et sentit bientôt le pouce de celui-ci effacer délicatement larme après larme sur ses joues. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui, recherchant la chaleur rassurante de son corps.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sable pour admirer le coucher du soleil, Charlotte se coula devant Sidney, appuyant son dos contre le torse musclé de celui-ci, et sentit bientôt les bras puissants de Sidney l'envelopper.

Ce cocon d'amour effaça les années de souffrance et de détresse vécues précédemment. Charlotte allait enfin pouvoir envisager son avenir amoureux et familial.

Tout à son bonheur, elle tourna la tête pour admirer le coucher de soleil sur les dunes, et perçut une haute silhouette noire qui semblait les espionner. Elle ne put retenir un frisson lorsque la silhouette, semblant mue par la peur d'être reconnue, fit volte-face et disparut vers la ville.


End file.
